Rabbid Games
Rabbid Games is the 53rd episode of Rabbids Invasion (TV series) Overview The rabbids are playing games in a olympic-like style Plot The episode starts with a poster showing an olympic and three rabbids are kicking their butts until one of them see a truck is coming closer to the rabbids. The truck almost hit them but the truck back door opens and all the plungers fall out. One rabbid saw a golden plunger and grabs it. He wants to show the others the golden plunger but they're not paying attention and he runs off. The rabbids get the idea to make their own Olympic Games. After that, a female rabbid starts singing until a javelin almost hits her. The first event is Javelin. One rabbid throws a plunger but he threw it a short distance. The other rabbid also threw in a short distance, but beat the other rabbid's record. The first rabbid cheats by picking up his plunger and moves it ahead of the other rabbid's plunger so that he will get the world record. The other rabbid follows suit, and they both keep putting their plunger ahead of the other. Finally the first rabbid gives up, takes his plunger and walks away. The second rabbid looks surprised to see him quit the first event. The female rabbid is singing perfectly but an olympic hammer gets thrown into her mouth. The second event is Hammer Throw. The first rabbid holds the plunger and spins around, but when he lets go the plunger goes straight up and down in front of him. The second rabbid throws the plunger but got dizzy from spinning. The throw was still good, as the plunger landed on a chicken, making a new world record. The first rabbid doesn't look happy to see him win again and tries to hit him with a plunger. The third rabbid tries to show them the golden plunger again, but they're not even looking so he runs off again. The female rabbid is holding a big cone as a speaker and starts singing but a pole hits through her mouth from the cone. The third event is Pole Vault. The rabbids improvise by making two chickens sit on two other chickens and hold a bar in their beaks. The first rabbid tries to jump but fails. As the second rabbid runs toward the jump, the first rabbid trips him, but he still got over the bar. The first rabbid, not happy about what happened, tries to break his plunger's handle but fails. The second rabbid is making a happy victory dance with 4 chickens watching him, but the first rabbid throws a baby chicken and the second rabbid looks at him. The female rabbid is checking if there is something else that could hit her and then she start singing, but a ball falls on her head. The fourth event is Shot Put. The first rabbid spins and throws the baby chicken a fair distance. The second rabbid is picks up another baby chicken. He start spinning around but the first rabbid throws another baby chicken at the second rabbid to make him lose. He threw the baby chicken far away, but mistakes the "sabotage" chicken for his own. The "real" chicken actually lands in the golden plunger that the third rabbid is holding. He looks at the baby chicken in his gold plunger and there's an image of an actual torch in his eyes. He tries to tell the others, but they ignore him, piling plungers for the next event. The female rabbid bounds in wearing a colander on her head and starts singing. An arrow appears and draws back, threatening to shoot if she continues. She's surprised and stops. The fifth event is Archery. The rabbids are about to shoot plungers. The second rabbid shoots first but misses the chicken target. The first rabbid shoot and hit one of the chickens. The first rabbid was quite happy but the second rabbid isn't. The first rabbid gives the second rabbid another plunger to shoot, but trips him as he aims so he hits the chicken coop. The first rabbid tries to show off by shooting three plungers at once. One hits the ground, one hits the coop causing the chickens to fall off, and the other falls on the first rabbid's head. The female rabbid isn't seen but is heard singing. Her singing is shortly followed by a scream as she falls and lands on the ground. The sixth event is Diving. The second rabbid will be diving first but it's too high for the rabbid's liking. He nonetheless readies to dive. The first rabbid hits him with a plunger, causing the second rabbid to spin on the diving plunger and belly flop on the handle twice before falling headfirst into a bucket on the ground. The first rabbid dives perfectly, but he fails as the second rabbid kicks the bucket away. The female rabbid is singing while running but she catches her mouth on a hurdle. The seventh event is 110m Hurdles. The rabbids prepare to race, but the first rabbid gets a head start. As the second rabbid catches up, the first rabbid grabs a plunger and attacks him with it, thus gaining a big lead. The lead is quickly lost as the first rabbid doesn't look where he's going and runs into another plunger. The second rabbid catches up and jumps over three chicken hurdles. The first rabbid knocks two chickens aside and jumps on the third one, riding it like a horse. The first rabbid chases the other and tries to attack him, but the second rabbid dodges him and gets a chicken of his own to ride. The second rabbid then challenges the first one to the next event, tossing a baby chicken and brandishing his own plunger. The female rabbid starts singing apprehensively, then sings louder when nothing bad happens. The ground shakes and she is trampled by a herd of cows. The eighth event is Horse Riding. The rabbids start riding the chickens and trying to get the baby chicken with their plungers. Their playing causes the baby chicken to get tossed into the third rabbid's gold plunger. The third rabbid, tired from his running around, looks to see the two baby chickens in his plunger, then runs back to the others to show them off. They finally notice him, and after looking at each other a moment one of them throws his plunger away and they both chase after the third rabbid to get his plunger and baby chickens. There's a stumble on everyone's part, causing the chicken riders to lose their chickens and the third rabbid to lose the baby chickens. They still give chase, and they end up back near the road where they started. One rabbid tries to attack the third rabbid with his plunger but misses. The rabbid without a plunger follows them at a tired pace. Finally they all marvel at the gold plunger, but the rabbid won't let the others touch it. Another truck comes and dodges the rabbids, but a crate, washing machine and refrigerator fall out the back and on the rabbids. At a short distance, they look like 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place stands. A gold trophy-like item falls on top of the fridge. The female rabbid watches them stuck under the furniture and is happy that she can finally sing but the episode ends before she says one single word. Gallery X1080-7Ie.jpg X1080-VeD.jpg Two Rabbids are holding their plungers.jpg DzrB8vtVAAA32-1.jpg Darprc8-8b1276c7-928d-43ac-b133-d7fb5e8b6d89.png I am pretty by kaetzchen1991 d8hr979-fullview.jpg Rabbid Singer.jpg X1080-HSx.jpg X1080-vcx.jpg A5530cc10e0abdaa01d13d204c985009.jpg X1080-kws.jpg 0711ccd4573b68f7fbb7f6ad8501ed94.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes